


A Killer In The Crew

by LifeSortaSucks



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeSortaSucks/pseuds/LifeSortaSucks
Summary: Thirteen strangers wake up on a spaceship not knowing who they are or how they got there. The group starts working to get home, but their efforts are interrupted by a killer hiding amongst the crew.
Kudos: 2





	1. In The Beginning - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wakes up on a spaceship with twelve other people, not understanding how any of them got there.

It all started with a splitting headache and a freezing cold room. It took a moment of trying to shut out all other noise for Henry to realize he was laying on a floor somewhere. Finally opening his eyes, he scanned the room around him and found twelve other people standing in it. He couldn't recognize any of them.

"Hey, you over there!", a male's voice yelled at him from across the room, coming closer. "Do you know your name?". 

Henry didn't understand the question. _Do I know my name? What kind of question is that?_ Henry knew his name, why wouldn't he? He was more concerned with why he was here or how he even got here in the first place. "Yeah, my name is Henry". The room went really quiet when he responded. Not a single person was looking anywhere else but at him. In fact, now that he had a chance to look at them all, he realized how weird their clothes were. Everyone was wearing the same thing, but in a different color. The clothes perfectly reflected some sort of spacesuit.

"Oh... wait are you serious?" the guy asked again. 

"Uh, yeah... w-why are you all staring at me?". No one even answered his question. The guy stared at him for a moment longer.

"So you know what you're doing here, right?" he asked. Henry really didn't, and he was getting the vibe no one could answer that question for him either.

"I mean... no... I don't know what this place is. Do you?". No one answered him back, again. 

"Well we got close enough... who wants to go explore with me. I bet there's something important around here somewhere!". He was too enthusiastic to be someone in a situation like this. It made Henry's head hurt more. People slowly left the room through the three doors to his left, right, and in front of him. He was about to follow the biggest group of them through the door in front of him when someone's voice interrupted him.

"Did you find the slip of paper in your pocket?". The voice sounded distorted as it echoed and crackled at different pitches all at once, but the words were perfectly clear. Turning around, was a short person in a black suit like everyone else was wearing. 

"W-what?" Henry asked.

"The slip of paper in your pocket, is that how you knew what your name was?". The voice asked again.

"No, I just knew. Why would I not know?" Henry said.

"No one else knew theirs but you" the person said. He felt a his stomach sink. 

"How are we here?" He asked.

"No one really knows how we're here. I can tell you where we are, though". Before Henry could respond the person walked over to a switch, and flipped it up. With that, the only wall without a door became a massive window leading to nothing but a black void of bright stars.

"space!?" he chocked out, running up to it and looking as far around the sides of the ship as he could.

"Yep". He looked at the person in the black suit. They weren't alarmed by this at all.

"Who are you!? What is this!?". He looked from the window to the person multiple times before they answered.

"I already said I didn't know that, didn't I?". 

Henry went quiet, trying to look through their helmet and at their face, but he couldn't see them at all. He was just stuck here with this random person in the middle of space, praying none of it was real. But he knew it was real. It felt real. It felt terrifying.

"Does anyone knowing anything?" He asked.

"Your the only one who knows anything".

There was a click and metal slid back down over the window. He could no longer see the stars or the endless void that was on the other side of the glass.

"... What slip of paper were you talking about?". 

He remembered the first thing the person had said to him. If he had a slip of paper, how would they even know? They put their hand in their pocket and started to say something when red light filled the entire room and there was an blaring noise coming from an unknown source. Shouting came from somewhere in the ship, and people ran through the room and into the hallway that had been to his right. Despite not being able to see their expression, he exchanged a look with the person in the black spacesuit and the two bolted after the group of people. 


	2. In The Beginning - Part 2

Running with the group of people he had joined, Henry went through a steaming room and out the other side into another hallway. He didn’t understand what was happening or what he was doing, but he was trying his best. It seemed the three others knew more than he or the person in the black spacesuit did. They came to a halt and looked through two doors before going into the one on his right. The alert hadn’t shut off yet, and as they all stood around the room trying to figure out what to do, more people came in.

“There’s definitely something malfunctioning in here,” said a person in a cyan spacesuit.

“Then what do we do to turn it off?” Someone in a yellow space suit asked.

Cyan looked around the room for a moment, and their eyes landed on a device attached to the wall. It had the outline of a hand that glowed a bright red light. An identical device was on the wall opposite to the first one.

“You.” Cyan pointed directly at Henry, startling him. “Put your hand on the other one.”

 _Do what now?_ Henry went to the second one, doing what cyan did. The red light turned blue, and a second later there was a beep that came from both of the mounted devices. Everything switched back to normal immediately.

“Is that all?” someone in the room asked.

“What was the emergency?” another person in a brown spacesuit said, sounding rather annoyed.

There was a moment of silence, everyone just looking around the room and at each other. Henry’s eyes drifted over to a giant metal machine with light glowing out of its glas, a panel with a screen and nine different buttons at the bottom. He decided investigating wasn’t worth it. But what had the alarm been for exactly? Maybe someone else could figure it out. It was odd how cyan seemed so familiar with the equipment, but Henry didn’t know how to bring it up. Thank God someone did for him.

“So how’d you know to shut it off like that?” A guy in a purple space suit walked over, taking his helmet off and looking at his surroundings with a dangerous curiosity.

“I’m not sure. Wild guess? It just seemed so correct to me.” Cyan drifted off and out of the room, the guy shrugging and following behind. Eventually others followed and left him in there with someone in a pink spacesuit, who was looking at the panel in front of the machine. Henry felt panic as they started pressing random buttons. _Please don’t get this ship blown up with me in it._

“Um, Hey I don’t recommend-” he was cut off by a loud buzz and a red dot flashing across the screen. He half expected that to be how he died, but nothing happened. Pink completely ignored him and continued pressing stuff, continuously getting things wrong. Henry backed out of the room and just went to the room across from it instead. There he found black again, all alone again. There was a perfectly good chair to their left but they stood up and went through stuff on the desk anyway. He could see himself standing outside the door on the camera. It showed four different hallways. Three empty, one with someone in a yellow spacesuit traveling through it. Now seemed like a good chance to finish that conversation from earlier.

“Hey.” There was no response, and no acknowledgment of him in the room. He was wondering if he could just walk out and find somewhere else to go when finally a scrambled voice once again cut through the silence.

“Hello” He turned back to see they still hadn’t looked at him. At least he wasn’t being ignored anymore though.

“So, um… we never got to finish our conversation from earlier. I thought it might be important or something.”

Black turned around, and handed him a slip of paper. “I found it in my pocket. Everyone has a pocket that can be zipped closed.” Henry looked down at it, expecting a name. It said ‘Bread’ instead.

“B-bread? I don’t understand.”

“I wanted to know what your paper said. Because if your slip of paper has your name on it, then I'm totally chill with going by the name Bread for the rest of… whatever this situation is.” Henry hadn’t checked his pocket yet, so he unzipped it and pulled out a slip of white paper identical to the one that black had given him. It had no name on it. In fact, it had multiple words on it. Words he didn’t want to hear as he read them aloud.

“There is a traitor hiding among us.”

Black stared at him for a second. “Well… that’s unfortunate.”


	3. In The Beginning - Part 3

“What do you think it means by traitor?” Henry asked.

“I dunno, but we should tell the others. With no memories, the weird situation with your name, and the atmosphere of this place, I’d say it’s the best available decision.” The person in the black spacesuit held out their hand, and Henry handed them the slip of paper. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact no one else seems to know anything but you.”

Henry felt a little odd being the one to remember something when no one else could, but in a way it was almost relieving. Like, maybe in a way this meant he would gain his other memories back. It assured him of the future somehow. If he remembered everything, maybe it meant he could go home.  _ Where is home though? It’s on Earth, I know that for sure… but the strange thing is that I don’t remember where exactly on Earth. It was somewhere in the United Kingdom…  _ The sensation of someone hitting him with a rock suddenly filled the right side of his head. He visibly winced, and Black seemed to notice, but backed down from asking him about it.

“We should gather the others now, you think anyone’s still in the room across the hall?” Black asked, giving Henry his piece of paper back and walking out the door.

Henry felt a little dazed. He kept his hand on the right side of his head as he went after black. “Yeah… I left whoever was wearing the pink space suit back there.”

Walking into the room, Henry could see that Pink was still pressing buttons and getting any kind of clearance on the panel denied over and over again. It was amazing that they were still at this, considering how long they had just been standing there failing, while any other person would have moved on.

“I don’t get it,” Pink murmured as they walked up. 

The next time a button light up on the screen, Black moved Pink aside and pressed the matching one on the panel. The pattern kept going, each time the frequency of the sound changed slightly. There was a bleep as the entire thing blinked blue and turned back off, a buzzing coming from somewhere in the room like something had been activated.

“Well that was easy… I think...“ Black said, turning back towards the door. “We should get going to find the others, now. We have some important information to share with the rest of the crew.”

Henry thought about it for a second. Everyone working together on the ship as a team. As a crew, like Black had said. He didn’t despise the idea but it made his stomach churn. He didn’t want it to happen, because if that happened it meant they would be out here for a while. Stuck out in space all alone.  _ Where in space are we? _ Did he really want to know the answer to that question?

“So where did everyone else go?” Pink asked, poking their head out the door and looking both ways down the hallway as Black went back into the room they had just been in. 

“No idea, but we should be able to find them if we just watch the cameras. Maybe everyone’s conveniently sitting around together in a hallway somewhere.” Henry could hear the sarcasm in Black’s voice, but he considered how convenient that would be.    
  
_ How big is this ship?  _ He looked at what the camera’s showed. None of them were inside any of the rooms. There were four different hallways that appeared on screen. No one was in them, until he saw it. A figure dressed in an orange space suit walking out one of the rooms and down into another, where they could no longer see them.    
  
“Come on, I think I know the way-” Black seemed to pause as they all watched the orange figure frantically bolt out of the room moments later and into the room where everyone had woken up. The big room with that big window into the empty void of space… There was a sudden silent tension as everyone waited for a second, not knowing what they were expecting, but expecting something. There was a sudden loud beep and pink and black jumped out of their skin. He could see the words “EMERGENCY MEETING” flash in red across the glass of the two’s helmets. It was then that it occurred to him that he was not wearing one and did not have one. 

“What was that!?” He asked.  _ Emergency? Like the alarm that went off earlier? What is it this time?  _ He remembered orange dashing out of the room they had gone in… had something happened in there?

“Let’s just go, I have a bad feeling about this,” Black said frantically, pulling Pink back the way they had all come in the beginning and into the room he started out in. Back here again. Henry was starting to wonder if it was just him or if the room felt really empty and unsettling for some reason. Everyone else was piling in, all around the person in the orange space suit, who was standing in front of a giant red button that Henry had failed to notice the first time he had been here.  _ I really need to pay attention to my surroundings more…  _

“What’s going on?” Cyan asked, stepping forward. Everyone’s attention turned to orange who was practically shaking.

“I-I-I- B-body. Body in the storage room…” He lost track of his sentence half way through, and he sounded like he was going to be sick.

“What?” The voice of a person in a brown spacesuit cut through the uneasy silence. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“N-no!” Orange didn’t stand a chance. You could barely hear him despite how quiet it was in the room.

“We’re out in the middle of fucking space trying to figure out how to get around without dying and you go saying there are bodies all over the damn ship!” Brown spat, looking around at everyone. “You think this is funny right now!?”

“Hey, where’s the blue guy?” someone in a lime green spacesuit asked, taking a look around. Brown stopped and turned to scan the room better. 

“You don’t understand! He’s dead! He’s fucking dead in the storage room!” Orange yelled. Brown lost all words, and everyone’s eyes drifted behind orange and to the hallway that led to the room he was talking about. Someone was dead? Henry looked down at the slip of paper still in his hands and re-read it in his mind.  _ There is a traitor hiding among us.  _

This couldn’t be good.

  
  



End file.
